babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Alwyn
Alwyn was a human techno-mage. He was fond of Galen and had known his father. Alwyn often disagreed with Galen's mentor Elric, though he considered him to be a good man. He didn't leave with the others of his Order when they departed known space in 2259. He believed that the techno-mages had a responsibility to stay and help other people, and that leaving during the Shadow War was "rank cowardice". Alwyn traveled to Regula IV where he settled along with human colonists. Acting as the settlement's local wiseman, he dispensed advice on practically everything and tried to help people with their problems. The colonists came to greatly admire him. In 2267, after the Drakh plague infected Earth, Earthforce discovered a mineral on Regula IV that could be used to help combat the virus. When they began to strip-mine the planet, Alwyn tried to make them to move the mine away from the villages with pranks and non-violent displays of technomancy, such as replacing engines with goo and conjuring holographic dragons. Although he injured nobody, deliberately holding back his power, Earthforce labeled him a "terrorist". The mining was actually forcing many colonists out of their homes, destroying their water supply, making them ill, and even threatening their lives. When Galen and Captain Gideon came to Regula IV to investigate the problems affecting the mine, Galen heard that the dragon seen by the miners was golden with red eyes, and knew that Alwyn must be involved. Alwyn found them on the planet and prevented suspicious villagers from assaulting them, pretending that they were working for him. He invited them into his home, and showed them how badly the mine was hurting the colonists. He tried to convince both the colonists and Gideon to avoid violence and to try to get Earthforce to move the mine with peaceful means, but warned Gideon that if Earthforce brought guns and bombs, he would stop holding back and kill the attackers. When the desperate villagers took hostages and Captain Daniels of the [[EAS Medusa|EAS Medusa]] sent marines to seize the villagers, Alwyn stopped them using enhanced holo-demons. He told the villagers to release the hostages, but they declared that they didn't need to be reasonable as long as they had Alwyn on their side. Hearing that, he realized that he had stayed too long and that the colonists had started to become dependent on him. Alwyn, Galen, and Gideon created a plan to trick Earthforce and help the colonists without violence. Alwyn comandeered the mine, scared away the workers, and pretended to prepare a terrible spell. Gideon convinced Captain Daniels that Alwyn could use the mine as a focus to blow the Medusa out of the sky. Gideon then used the Excalibur's main gun to "kill" Alwyn, destroying the mine and forcing Earthforce to start a new mine away from the villages. After faking his demise, Alwyn departed the planet aboard his ship. Notes * Alwyn is noted for having a particular fondness for gold dragons. He had two painted on the wings of his shipThe Long Road References Category:People Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Techno-mages